hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Armor
Armor in Skyblock is an item type that decreases the damage you take from monsters when worn. It can also be enchanted, as well as reforged, to give you more HP, Defense, and other things, to give you the extra edge you need to go even further in the game. Armor is divided into Helmets, Chestplates, Leggings, and Boots Formulas Formula for Effective Health Points or EHP for short: HP * ((Defense / 100) + 1) Formula for Damage Reduction in percent: 100 - (100 / ((Defense / 100) + 1)) Vanilla Armor Armor Sets ;Lapis Armor Set ( '''Uncommon)' This set also gives you +50% experience when mining per piece of armor. Full Set Bonus: Health Increases the wearers maximum by 60. ;'Golem Armor' '( Uncommon)' Full Set Bonus: Absorption Grants the wearer Absorption 2 for 20 seconds when they kill an enemy. ;'Miner's Armor' '( Rare)' Each piece of this armor dramatically increases your defense bonus when inside of a mine. When inside of a mine, it is almost as strong as Hardened Diamond armor, (stats shown below) Full Set Bonus: Regeneration Regenerates %5 of your max every second if you have been out of combat for the last 8 seconds. ;'Hardened Diamond Armor' '( Rare)' ;'Magma Armor' '( Epic)' Full Set Bonus: Absorb Every 10 Magma Cubes killed gives the wearer +1 and while wearing the set. Max 200 each. ;'Emerald Armor' '( Epic)' Full Set Bonus: Tank Increases the wearers maximum and by 1 for every 3,000 Emeralds in your collection. Max 300 each. ;'Ember Armor' '( Epic)' ;'Perfect Armor Tier X' '( Rare- )' 'Young Dragon Armor' '( )' '''Full Set Bonus:' Young Blood - Gain +70% Walk Speed when you are at full HP. Old Dragon Armor ( ) Wise Dragon Armor ( ) Full Set Bonus: Wise Blood - All abilities cost 50% less mana. Protector Dragon Armor ( ) Full Set Bonus: Protector Blood - Increases the defense of each armor piece by +1 Defense for every percent % of missing HP. Strong Dragon Armor ( ) Full Set Bonus: Strong Blood - Improves the Aspect of the End ability by increasing the teleport distance by+2 blocks, increasing the duration by +3 seconds and giving +5 Strength along with the speed bonus. Unstable Dragon Armor ( ) Full Set Bonus: Unstable Blood - Sometimes strikes nearby mobs with lightning, and rarely strikes nearby players. Superior Dragon Armor ( ) Full Set Bonus: Superior Blood - All your stats are increased by 5% and Aspect of the Dragons ability deals 50% more damage. Full Set Bonus: Old Blood - Increases the strength of Growth, Protection and Feather Falling while worn. ;TODO / TO ADD : *Crystal Armor ( ) - Full Set Bonus: Refraction The stats of this armor change from 0 to 200% depending on the current light level. *Unstable Dragon Armor ( ) - Full Set Bonus: Unstable Blood Sometimes strikes nearby mobs with lightning, and rarely strikes nearby players. *Wise Dragon Armor ( ) Full Set Bonus: Wise Blood All abilities cost 50% less mana. *Protector Dragon Armor ( ) Full Set Bonus: Protective Blood Increases the defense of each armor piece by +1% for each missing percent of HP. *Fairy Armor ( ) Full Set Bonus: Fairy's Outfit Increases by +10%. (30% total with item stats) *Zombie Armor (no head item) ( ) Full Set Bonus: Projectile Absorption Heals the wearer for 10 HP per second for 5 seconds when hit by a projectile. Special Armor Warning WARNING: READ SOURCE EDITOR NOTE ON THIS PAGE BEFORE MAKING ANY EDITS Category:Work in progress Category:Mechanics Category:Items Category:Armor